Fire Emblem: Boys X Reader (Oneshots)
by AlphaExPrototype
Summary: Various Fire Emblem characters fucking the Reader with extreme passion, to the point where they pass out from or not. Contains many types of sex and stuff. Will have MULTIPLE ORGASMS AND EJACULATIONS. Check my request chapter here in this book or by my profile. Please check my profile for the rules when requesting a certain character. (Contains various lemon/porn & fluff oneshots)
1. (Male Morgan X Female Reader) Part 1

You were once wondering in the woods for special rare herbs that only came in during this season for your long time friend Morgan, the son of King Chrom and Queen Robin. Little did you know that (Y/N) was in the wrong place at the worst time, recently the Brigands gave set camp in the forest. (Y/N) was unlucky enough that one of them was behind and knocked her out cold with a smack at the back of the head.

In there (Y/N) slowly woke up, only to notice that you were bound to a table with ropes strapped around your four limbs.

(Y/N) knew that she was about to be raped by the Brigands, as they tore your clothing bit by bit with their big dirty hands; until you were left nothing but your underwear. One of the brigands were closing in on you, with his cock fully erect grabbed by his hand; looking to aim it towards your womanhood. The other's had a huge grin in their faces, those horny bastards wanted to take turns on fucking your sweet delicious body.

"Don't worry girly! This won't hurt, it'll be a lot painful!" The man begins to rub his cock against your entrance, but your panty was in the way. You could feel the largeness of the criminal, your eyes began to tear up and started to scream for help. You tried to escape, but the ropes were too strong. All the brigands did was laugh at your misery, you felt defeated. You closed your delicate (E/C) eyes and accepted defeat, acknowledging that you'll remain as their 'cum-dump' slave for the rest of your life.

"THORON!" *_WHOOSH!_* The next thing you know, you heard a loud thunderous sound and the brigands that were bound to rape you were all dead as you open your (E/C) eyes slowly. Your eyes slowly gazed upon your savior, he happened to look young, you slowly focused your sight at him. Then (Y/N) noticed that this man, happens to be a part of the royal family of Ylisse. It was none other than your childhood friend, Prince Morgan. He approaches you and cuts you loose from the ropes that bonded you using his levin sword. Morgan turns away from you blushing, then (Y/N) realized that you were naked with only on your undies. Morgan removed his white cape and offers it to (Y/N) as he looked at the opposite direction, while you quickly grabbed his offer and wrapped your slim torso with his cape; covering your humongous busty chests.

"Uhh—Umm... Thank you your majesty for helping me!" You bowed as much as you can for the appreciation of being rescued.

"I was on my way to deal with the local brigands that happened to be camping here, I'm sorry that you had got caught up in all of this accidentally, (Y/N)." Morgan finally turns back to you, still blushing from the sigh of your mouth watering body that he seen.

"C'mon let's head back to the palace! There should be some spare clothes for you." You simply nodded to his words and followed him, Morgan had brought his horse with him and saddles it. He offers you his stretched out hand to lift you up on saddling up on his horse behind him. You simply wrap your hands around his waist for safety, your gigantic breasts was pressing on the back of Morgan as he blushes even more from feeling your softness, though you don't know this because you can't see his reaction. The two of you travel back to his palace where he escorted you to his room.

"(Y/N)... Please don't ever travel out in the woods without me ever again. I hate to see of losing you to those monsters!"

You felt bad of his comment, you feel like a big burden to him for causing so much ruckus. You felt sad and stood up.

"I'm sorry for being a burden to you Morgan, I'll leave immediately! I have some spare clothes at home, so don't worry." Your voice was brittle and you tried to run out of his bedroom. But suddenly Morgan grabs your wrist tightly, not wanting to let you go.

"Please (Y/N) don't leave. You might get attacked on your way home. I can't bare the thought of losing you, because... Because... I LOVE YOU (Y/N)!"

_I love you_... Those were the words that you've always wanted to hear from Morgan, you've always had a crush on him. But you felt like that you couldn't because you were a commoner and he's royalty.

You didn't know what to do, so you expressed your feelings back to him by surprisingly kissing him on the lips. Morgan's eyes were widened in shock from your response.

"Thank you Morgan, I've always loved you too as well since we were younger." You spoke back to him with a silvery tone.

Morgan was so happy that he picked you up with no effort and spun you around in happiness. He puts you back down and you two started making out, until you guys reached his bed.

****—To Be Continued—****

There will be a second part of this Oneshot, but it'll be full of lemon. Since you the reader will be having hot sex with Morgan. This chapter is just a taste of fluff.


	2. (Male Morgan X Female Reader) Part 2

****Warning this chapter has ********lemon********, you've been warned!****

You couldn't believe it! Morgan, the man you've always dreamed of loving, is making out with you in his bedroom. At first, you'd think that everything would go smoothly, but Morgan quickly smashes his soft lips into yours. At first it was quite rough, but he started to go slower, allowing you to kiss him back.

Your face and his were close together, as you stare at his soft charming brown eyes. Morgan could smell the sweet fragrance of your hair while he gently caresses it with his left hand, as his right hand smoothly cups your soft left cheek.

"(Y/N)... You look stunning. I would love to ravage that tasty body of yours." Morgan spoke to you in a low seductive voice that made your face blush brightly.

Before you know it, Morgan shifts his left hand into your other cheek and kisses you with passion; this time he was more gentle. Next, he licks your bottom lip, wanting to enter your cavern. You've never seen this side of Morgan before, but it made your body tingle from the sensation of being dominated.

You slightly open your mouth and Morgan immediately slips his tongue inside yours. Your tongue dances with passion with his, as he swirled inside yours; trying to explore every bit of your wet cave. From someone who's never kissed anyone, Morgan sure knew how to make out with you, the battle prolonged with your tongue and his, you soon had to give up and let Morgan dominate every inch of your mouth, pleasing himself with great sensation. He completely overwhelmed your mouth until his tongue was all the way deep in your throat. You let out a soft moan that was muffled from all of the kissing.

(Y/N) and Morgan had to depart their kisses sooner, since both lovers had to recover their lost breath as they both gasped for air. Morgan looks back at your half naked body. You were only wearing your black lacy bra and black panty, though he'd seen you already like this earlier when you nearly got raped by a pack of bandits. But right now, you were his and he was yours as well. Morgan begins to undress himself, first starting with his blue shirt that was sleeveless on his right arm, identical to Lord Chrom's.

Your mouth was wide open in shock, you simply bathe yourself in this glorious view of Morgan being shirtless. The bluenette has an amazing model of his body, Morgan's well toned pecks and your mouth drooled over his rock hard six pack abs. You approached him, as you slid your index finger from his chest down towards his abs, wanting feel every bit of his 'guns' that were so sexy!

Morgan was no different, he silently watched you feeling him as he stares at you cleavage, his thoughts were clouded. He wanted to feel more of you, so he shifted his hands behind your back and unbuckles your bra, letting your fat juicy breasts breathe as they fell down exposed to Morgan.

You let out a gasp of surprise, the prince takes a look at your double d cup chests and proceeds to gently cup your soft mounds with his hands. "Mmmh~!" You let out a loud sexy moan, the sounds to Morgan was like angel singing to his ears. You moved your eyesight towards his thigh, in there you noticed his erection. Morgan decided to play more with your boobies as he swirls his thumbs around your pink puffy nipples before finally kissing and sucking your left nipple. He gave the right nipple the same treatment as the other and you tried to cage your moans by closing mouth tightly.

Next thing you knew, Morgan let's go of your chests and picks you up bridal style and brought you to his king sized bed. After that, Morgan takes his pants and boxers off revealing his penis. You stared at it for ages, you were both excited and scared. Morgan's cock was as long as an anaconda and it was thick as heck.

"Oh my gods Morgan! How? How is that going to fit inside me?" You asked him with a shaky voice.

"We'll just have to find out (Y/N)." Morgan slides his hands to your things and snatches your panty away! You were completely exposed just like him. Morgan licks his chops while looking at your well sculptured hourglass body that every women wanted to die for.

Morgan's eyes found a different target though, he now looks towards your exposed womanhood, you blushed even brighter than before. "You look delicious (Y/N), I'd wish I'd have you every day for desert." He talked in a low seductive voice that sent you tingling down in between your legs.

Morgan spreads your legs apart giving him a better view of your sweet pussy, from there his face got closer to your entrance. He immediately starts to lick your labia, you hid your face using your hands, not wanting to see how he eats you up. Now his tongue began to rise up as he licks you, until he reached your clitoris. From there he kept licking and swirling his tongue around your clitoris, where you were sensitive at. You couldn't contain your moans anymore and let out your passionate cry.

"Ahh! Ahh~! Morgan!" Your cry of pleasure was music to his ears, he loved every bit of it as he continued to eat your pussy. Your body had built up too much pleasure and the next thing you know, you screamed in pleasure as you came into his face with your juices.

Then suddenly he stops and went to clean his face from your cum as he licks it all, giving you time to take a breather from moaning too much. "You taste wonderful (Y/N)." He comments on your taste, he'd probably rate you a 10/10 as a 5 star dish if you happen to be served in a fancy restaurant.

You stared at the ceiling as you breathe heavily, then you suddenly feel a hard thing rubbing against your womanhood. It felt really ticklish down there, he kept rubbing your sex with his; wanting to ask permission to go inside you. You just gave him a silent nod as a reply.

Morgan slowly enters your pussy with his monstrous cock, you could feel every inch of his sheer size, but you were definitely surprised that he was able to fit inside you; just barely. His penis felt tremendously awesome, you had recently came so you were super sensitive down there, you didn't even realize that he had broken your virginity as you felt a tiny bit of pain only. The proof was there, you could clearly see your blood had coated his delicious cock.

Morgan now starts to pick up the pace, as he began fucking you a bit faster than before, he was enjoying everything. "O-oh crap (Y/N)! You're very tight!" Morgan could feel your walls clenching around his cock as you coat it with your vaginal juices. Your mind and mouth decided to involuntary start making loud sexy moans that turned Morgan on even more, somehow you could feel him getting even bigger than before; it was like he had a hidden potential.

"Ah~! Ah~! Aaahhh~!" You started to have trouble breathing, you let out a sensual moan with each thrust Morgan made inside you. Right now he was going faster than ever! He was so fast that your boobies began jiggling all over the place, Morgan notices this and grabs onto your ginormous, white creamy breasts and kneads them as he fucks you senselessly.

"F-fas—ter! FASTER MORGAN!" He follows your command and the next thing you know, you just kept spilling out commands at him; telling him to go deeper and harder on you. Your vision began to blur, you started to feel dizzy from the pleasure.

The fucking seemed to have gone on for a long time, you were about to lose consciousness if this kept going, suddenly Morgan was very close. You stared to feel his cock twitching inside you, signaling that he was about to cum.

"Oh dear Naga, (Y/N)! I'm about to cum!" Morgan shouts out. It was difficult to reply as you needed the energy to breathe with every pump he made inside you. Morgan started to lose his pace, but he picks up his maximum speed one last time before finally screaming in ecstasy. "Oh gods! (Y/N)! I'm cumming! IM CUMMING!" You could feel his anaconda like penis twitching inside you as he ejected his load, you let out a cry of moans before finally passing out from exhaustion from too much sex. Everything in Morgan's vision faded, except for white. He too was also tired and saw you knocked out cold. Morgan could see some of his seed seeping out of your vagina, it looks like as if he had spilled gallons of baby juice inside you. Morgan being tired lay beside you as he also takes a nice relaxing nap.

A few weeks later you found out that you were pregnant and soon had to marry Morgan. None of you had planned on having a child but it didn't matter, as long as he loved you and the same goes for you. Soon you lived happily with Morgan as his beloved princess and wife.


	3. (Lon'qu X Female Reader) Part 1

A request by ****Yumiia**** on ArchiveOfOurOwn

—

The place was pitch black, you try to open your (E/C) eyes but nothing happened. It was like a dream, it felt like a dark dream. One that's full of emptiness. But somehow there was a faint noise that you could hear.

"(Y/N)!"

Someone somewhere was calling to you. The voice you heard sounded familiar, like from an long time childhood friend... The voice came from a bright tunnel that was shining like a star, it seemed like it was your exit out of this deep sleep that you couldn't open from.

You start to walk towards it, then you changed your pace into a full on sprint. "(Y/N)!" The faint voice was getting louder and clearer by minutes you phase through the tunnel.

Then you suddenly woke up. You seem to be lying in a bed, you surveyed the surroundings with your eyes and realized that you were in the medical tent! Your body was too weak to even sit up, but you were able to move your head side to side.

You looked to your left and saw a man crying beside your bed knelt down as he cried into your bed's duvet. You suddenly realized that the man crying was none other than Lon'qu, the same person who was calling your name in your dark dream!

"(Y/N)...please...wake up..."

Lon'qu hasn't noticed that you've woken up while he sobs with his hoarse voice, it seems that he's cried a lot for him to be like this. You begin to wonder why he was like this?

"Lon'qu... What's wrong?"  
You asked him, but your voice weak. This caught the Myrmidon's attention, surprised at you. No he was more than that he was shocked!

Immediately he lunged forwards to hug you tightly, not wanting to let go. Lon'qu begins to cry on shoulder as his tears soaked your tank top. You hugged him back and caressed his black hair with your right hand.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)! I'm sorry!"  
He cried harder as he pleaded for forgiveness. You can't understand why he was apologizing to you in the first place.

"Lon'qu, what are you sorry about?" You wondered why. Lon'qu looks back at you with tears still dripping from his eyes as he wipes it off before speaking.

"I'm sorry that I—I! F-for nearly killing you..."  
_Lon'qu nearly killed me!? _This was quite a shock.

"I didn't mean to lose my head during our sparring match! I just lost control after what you had said..."

Then a sudden spark came to your memory. You were training with Lon'qu using kendo sticks. You tried to help him overcome his nervousness around women when you consulted him about his and your old friend Ke'ri. You kept telling him that it wasn't his fault for her death as he berated himself with shame. You were there with him when you were children, the day the bandits killed Ke'ri. Lon'qu tried his best to provide protection to both of you, but he failed to protect Ke'ri.  
You never stop helping him with consultation. Until to the point where you made him snap during your sparring match with him and he accidentally smacked you with his kendo stick, striking your skull at point blank with sheer force. It was so powerful that it sent you to the ground bleeding before finally falling into a coma...

"How? How long was I asleep for?"

"3 weeks (Y/N). The war after Grima left everybody stressed and depressed, especially Chrom, he lost his wife Robin to save our world." _Three whole weeks and I nearly died!?_ _But! Robin's dead?_ You were most definitely shocked.

"The doctors said that you wouldn't wake up and that the medics should stop healing you for life support. But I pleaded for Lord Chrom to keep you on life support."

"(Y/N) please don't leave me! You're my only friend left that I care deeply for. Because! Be-because. I! I—I love you (Y/N)...I couldn't bare the thought of losing you just as Chrom had lost Robin!"

There was tears raining down your face, you couldn't believe see that Lon'qu was in love with you. _He loves me? As in for real? _You rubbed your eyes, drying your tears of happiness away.

There's no doubt that you also had deep feelings for him, that was the main reason why you wanted to help him out with his past. The Myrmidon wept his eyes one last time and did his best to stop crying, you decided to help him out by doing one thing. You leaned over to his face and _kissed him on the lips_... The sensation felt great, Lon'qu was caught surprised but kissed you back passionately and gently. You two had to separate soon, you stared at his sharp cunning eyes and finally confessed your feelings to him.

You clenched your fist and your heart beat faster and faster from nervousness from suddenly kissing Lon'qu. You finally open your mouth and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Lon'qu... I'm glad that you love me, because... I too l-love you as well..."

You tried maintain eye contact but couldn't. All the sudden Lon'qu gently turns your face to meet his and he smile back at you. The same smile you haven't seen since you two were children. He leans towards you and kissed your forehead before finally hugging you.

His voice was shaky as he starts to talk.

"Thank you (Y/N)! You've made me the happiest man alive!" You we're glad and hug him back tightly, never letting go.

*****Note(s)*****

There'll be a part two of this. The second part will just a sex scene between Lon'qu and the Female Reader.


	4. (Lon'qu X Female Reader) Part 2

Lon'qu immediately brought you to his room at the barracks after you've woken up from a short coma earlier. You were very glad that the two of you admitted your love for each other. You weren't able to walk properly, being unconscious for 3 weeks and all, so Lon'qu had to carry you to all the way bridal style.

When you guys reached his bedroom, he threw you towards his large bed. Your delicate body crashed into the softness of the bed and laughed off his actions. You sat up on the bed and when Lon'qu approached you, he gave you a surprising kiss. The kiss he crashed into your pink lips was so fast that you didn't even noticed it!

You both started at each other's eyes for a whole minute before finally leaning in for another kiss. Lon'qu was very affectionate with his kiss, he even tried to open your lips so that he could conquer your cavern.

You gave him a tease and refused to open your mouth, but Lon'qu was smarter than you think! He softly bit your bottom lip and groped both of your large breasts forcing you to sexily moan.

Lon'qu soon invaded your mouth with his tongue as he tried to locate your tongue. You did your best to challenge him by dodging his, but he found yours no matter what. You were backed into wrestling with his tongue as you fought him for dominance. You were able to taste his saliva that was coating his tongue as he did to yours. Surprisingly you were winning the tongue battle! You felt great for being able to dominate the bigger man.

Lon'qu grips your breasts harder causing you to moan for him again, little did you know. This gave him the upper edge and took over your tongue as he dominated you. You had no chance of winning now, as he slides his tongue exploring your wet cave until he reaches your throat. His tongue was blocking your air supply and he noticed this, so he separated from the kiss. You playfully punched him on the shoulder lightly.

"That's what you get for cheating! I was clearly winning that battle!" You puffed your cheeks making yourself look cuter to Lon'qu as he give you a snarky smirk for his recent action.

Lon'qu slowly starts to take his clothes off in front of you, your cheeks begin to heat up at such a sexy sight. The sight was heavenly! He had such a muscular build with his delicious wide pecks and especially those six pack abs that made him look so powerful!

Your were drooling over such a tasty sight, but what caught your attention was his... H-his large _penis! _The size of it is questionable! Lon'qu's dick immediately sprung up when he quickly took off his underwear. The sheer size of it you thought.

Lon'qu walks towards you and his cock was aiming at your face, fully erect. You carefully touched the tip and his member twitched as he groaned in pleasure, his penis scared you for a second. You curiously took a closer look at his cock until he shoved his entire cock into your mouth! You never saw it coming and he was choking you as his cock reached down your throat deeper than his tongue did. But Lon'qu soon pulled out of you, seeing that were choking.

You gasped for air but his cock was still in front of you, so all you could breathe in was his smelly cock. The odor of it gave it a weird taste you thought.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)! I just wanted to fuck you badly!"

You wanted to get revenge for what he did, so you had an idea! You forgave him and took your entire clothing off. Lon'qu looking at your body made him blush harder than you did. He couldn't decide what to do, he kept staring at your humongous white creamy breasts! Your boobs size is a double d cup that you made every men including Chrom stare at them whenever you passed by them and now you slowly trapped Lon'qu's wet cock in between your precious boobies.

You start to rub his cock with your tits as you licked the tip of his cock with your tongue.  
"Mmmmh~! You're so good (Y/N)!" Lon'qu softly moans feeling your large mounds bouncing and rubbing against his member as you lick him dry. His cock began twitching, you knew he was about to cum and now was the time you take vengeance from choking earlier.

You stopped licking and let go of his snake like cock, you look at his face and he was in pain.

"(Y/N)! Please let make me cum!" His voice was in distraught, he really needed his release right now. But you turned around and crossed your arms, covering some of your breasts.

"That's what you get for choking me earlier! If you want me to make you cum, you have to beg for it!" This is it, your evil revenge. You turn back around to see what Lon'qu would do next.

Surprisingly he got on his knees and prayed for your glorious breasts to make him cum.  
"(Y/N) Please give me this pleasure! I want it! I need it! I'm sorry (Y/N)..."

You finally got what you wanted, so you went back to give him a good ol' titty fuck. You sucked his cock harder than ever like a vacuum cleaner while massaging his dick with your mesmerizing breasts until he came inside you.

"Grrrh—ha!" Lon'qu let out a groan of pleasure as he felt relieved. He sprayed cum inside your mouth everywhere, it was like gallons and you couldn't swallow it all. So some spilled into your breast and you didn't want leave any waste of those nutritious semen he had produced. You grabbed your chest and licked the cum off them clean, not leaving a single drop.

Lon'qu was done for, it seemed like you drained his energy dry. But you wanted more action, you wanted him inside you. You went close to his ear and whispered to him seductively, "Lon'qu... Let's make a baby right now, my hole has yet to be penetrated by that 'killing edge' of yours."

You positioned yourself on all fours on top of the bed while aiming your rear to him, giving him a clear view of your exposed anus and wet vagina. The Myrmidon's once erect penis rose like a dead man once more for a final fight, this time it was his turn to have his revenge on you. You don't know what was bound to happen to you, as he smacked your large butt cheeks leaving a red mark of his big hands.

"Kyaa~! Ahaha—" You felt a surge of pain from the slap and gave out a loud moan as you enjoyed it. Lon'qu leans into your ear and seductively turns you on with his words.

"Now it's my turn to punish you, (Y/N)"  
He grabs your wide hips and grips them tightly before slamming his large cock inside you forcefully!

"Ahaha~! Lon'qu! You-you're TOO BIG!"  
You've never felt your virginity being taken by a man as forceful as Lon'qu, you start to regret on recent revenge as he ravages your delicate body as he pumps his juicy meat stick in and out of your sensitive vagina. His member rubs against your sensitive walls as he pulls and pushes inside you as your walls clenched around Lon'qu's cock not wanting to let go.

All the sudden he his pace died down to such a slow speed, it irritated you because you wanted him to go faster not slower! "Lon'qu faster dammit!" You commanded him, but he stops instead but still inside you erect.

"I want you to beg for it (Y/N), or I might just stop. I want you to call me your _daddy_." He spoke in a low deadly tone, you know you have to obey him in order to get his cock to jabbing your hungry pussy. So you pleaded for it as you commanded him.

"Lon'qu please... Please fuck me harder daddy!" As much as it hurts your pride, this was the only way you'll get Lon'qu to fuck you.

Lon'qu wore a huge grin on his face, he finally won and got his sweet revenge as he ravages your body. He quickly puts all effort as he crashes his dick harder inside you.

Your breathing became ragged as you gasped for air with each pump he made. Your eyes rolled behind your head while you stuck your tongue out, your head was feeling really dizzy as waves of pleasure kept crashing. There was no way you could last anymore, but you wanted more.

"Harder daddy! HARDER! FUCK ME SO HARD THAT I GET PREGNANT!" You've completely lost it! Your mind is stuck in pleasure land, while Lon'qu grips your tasty breasts for stability as he squeezes them, earning a sweet angelic moan from you.

You were at your limit. You didn't even know that you came, now your vagina was more sensitive than ever. Lon'qu was also at his limit as you felt his cock twitching for release, he quickly fucks your insides faster, harder and deeper into your womb!

"Fuck (Y/N)! I'M CUMMING!"  
Lon'qu cums inside you, releasing gallons of semen as most of it spilled out of your pussy. The sensation of being filled was so good that you passed out of exhaustion.

You and Lon'qu soon had soon lots of children in the future as you spent the rest of your life happily with him. Not a single day you didn't spend without having sex with Lon'qu, not that he minded it.


	5. (Gangrel X Female Reader) Eternal Slave

Every day you woke up, it was the same thing over and over again. You've lost count of how many days and nights you've spent in this hell-hole of a prison. But to Gangrel, this place you were trapped inside, bound by metal chains on all four limbs. This place was his _sex dungeon_.

You were once a proud member of Chrom's Shepherds, until the day you let your guard down in a middle of a battle and ended up captured, when a Plegian scum knocked you out cold.

Today, the 'Mad King' himself paid you another visit, just like every day. You knew what was bound to happen, the man was going to rape you once more for his pleasured desires. You'd had enough of it already, you were already pregnant with his child as he cums and cums and cums every time inside you when he pays an attentive visit.

At first time, you tried to resist Gangrel as he tore your clothing apart, leaving not a single part of your delicious delicate body exposed to his perverted eyes that very same you wanted to stab with your silver sword. It was useless. He would just unleash his tiny cock and have one of the mages enhance it with a growth spell that made it bigger than any snake you've ever seen. Gangrel would viciously start ramming his hammer-like cock inside your tight fragile pussy that was barely able to take his entire size inside.

Gangrel would look at your (E/C) eyes as he give you a maniacal laugh while he fucks you like a wild animal. You had hoped that one day, the Shepherds would finally come to aid and rescue you. But that day never came! You were supposed to get married to Chrom after you accepted his proposal, you couldn't think on how he'd react to you having another child with a rapist. You start to cry out loud at those thoughts, tears escaping your eyes as it slid down your puffy cheeks, while Gangrel himself laughs at your misery.

You wanted to die, you couldn't take anymore of this! But there was no way you'd allow yourself to die for Chrom's sake, he loves you and you need him.

"(Y/N)! GYA-HAHAHA~! HERE IT COMES! IM GOING TO FLOOD YOUR PUSSY WITH MY BABY JUICE, YOU STUPID SLUT!"

You felt that Gangrel was itching for his release as he began to fuck you harder, faster and deeper. He starts to slap you breasts because you wouldn't moan for him. He soon started to punch your ginormous breasts because you wouldn't say 'fuck me harder daddy!'

Finally he screamed in ecstasy as he cums inside you, it didn't matter you were already pregnant with his child, you've lost count on how many times he had ejected inside you.

The days go on and not a single one came a rescue. You accepted your fate as his sex slave and soon died trying to give birth to his child. Your body was tossed later on with Emmeryn's with Gangrel's final battle with Chrom. Seeing this made him cry in terror, knowing that you his fiancée had died before you two got married. Gangrel just tires to contain his laughter, looking at his nemesis break down in front of him.

"(Y/N)! I-I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I couldn't even same my older sister... You didn't deserve this (Y/N)..." Chrom holds onto your body tightly with regrets of being unable to save you.


	6. (Gauis X Female Reader) Sweet Girlfriend

A request by _****Anna11037****_ on AO3

—

You didn't know how this all started, it just happened so quickly. Your naked body is being stalked by Gaius' hands, while he roams and explores your sexy body. Feeling every bit of your white creamy flesh until his hands reaches for your mounds.

Lying down in bed as you submit to his sexual desires, leaving him to do all the hard work as you enjoy the scenery. Gaius gently cups your large breasts and squeezes them earning a soft moan from you. Having such a sensitive breast made it easy for Gaius to tease you as he plays with them like dough on his hands.

You bit your finger preventing any more of your moans from escaping. Little did you know Gaius had other plans, he was hungry... No he was thirsty! He licks his chops as he stares at your delicious breasts wanting to suck your nutrients from them.

Gaius latches his mouth into you left breast, and he begins to suckle. He was drinking your breast milk and this turned you on big time! Gaius kept going at your milk, draining you of your supply, this was really bad you thought.

"Ah! Ahh~! G-Gaius! Leave some milk for our daughter! Mmmh~"

You tried to plea but he kept sucking until your left breast ran out of juice, he moves over to your right breast and latches once more as he drains it whole.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)... You're milk was just too sweet! No wonder our daughter loves drinking you everyday." It's not because of that, it's because your milk was your baby's only food supply.

"How am I going to feed our daughter if I don't have any milk left for her?" You were enraged but in truth you're baby is old enough to eat baby food instead, but you wanted to bond more by breastfeeding.

"Don't you worry too much (Y/N). I'll take care of our daughter when that happens, but right now. _I'm going to fuck you so hard, until you pass out_."

Suddenly you felt Gaius violating your pussy with his lollipop as he rubs and thrusts it in and out of you. It felt like a micro penis trying to fuck you, but what you didn't know was that he's giving your salty pussy a new flavor!

Gaius starts to eat your pussy lips, tasting every bit of your juice with his ludicrous tongue that swirled and wiggled inside you. You let out a sexy moan that made Gaius horny.

"Mmmmh~ (Y/N), you taste so sweet like my strawberry lollipop."

Gaius changes his position and aims his dick towards your vagina, fear filled your thoughts up.

"Gaius! Use a condom please! I've recently just had our first child." You cried for mercy but Gaius wanted it raw. He wore a huge grin on his face as he stared at your soft gentle body that he once ravaged with his mighty strength.

Gaius unleashes his length and stabs straight through your vaginal opening like an assassin, quick but efficient at the same time. He wasted no time and immediately picks up his own pace as he accelerated inside you.

"Ah! Ah! Aaah~! GAIUS!" You're mind was spinning in dizziness, you've forgotten the feeling of being dominated by such guy like your boyfriend, Gaius. You reached up to his neck and lock your arms around his, while your breasts jiggle from every thrust he made inside you, making your large soft breasts' nipples rub against his chest.

You kept moaning in delight at Gaius' rough destructive movements. "AHH~! (Y/N)! You're too tight! Your going to crush my dick!" Gaius screams in ecstasy while you vaginal walls clenched harder around his large cock in a vise grip. The pleasure was so unbelievably unbearable that you ended up having an orgasm. "G-Gaius! IM CUMMING! AAAAHH~!"

You've lost it completely, your mind had broken down. You understood that now, your addicted to Gaius' sweet cock that drove you mad once during your first time. You've lost too much energy as you begin to black out, Gaius catches your limp body and keeps fucking you senselessly, even though your mind is still conscious on what's happening.

You could still feel his largeness penetrating through your walls that once grip him tightly, his member began to twitch. Signaling for a release while he hugs you closer and kisses you. You had no energy left to kiss him, so Gaius did all the work and dominated your wet cavern as he explored every inch of your mouth. Gaius wrestles your tongue, tasting and sharing saliva with you as he fucks you into the madness.

His kisses and saliva are so sweet from all that candy he's been eating, you thought to yourself. All the sudden Gaius goes to third gear and pumps faster and harder inside you! You tried to gasp for air with each thrust he made while you're still sensitive. It was so much pleasure that you enjoyed it until you passed out completely. The last thing you felt was his cum imploding inside you as he came while he was screaming, "(Y/N) I'm cumming!"

A few weeks later you start to feel sick every morning, one thing you thought was that you said to yourself was, "I'm so DEFINITELY pregnant!"


	7. (Shigure X Female Reader)

A request by **_**ZankiZero73rd **_**from ArchiveOfOurOwn

Today was just a normal day as usual, you would visit your crush Shigure at his house, to cook him his favorite meal. That was until, the Vallites attacked your village. Screams echoed throughout the place, all of your friends lately took arms and soon perished.

"(Y/N)! What are doing? Why don't you escape with me and find aid for our people?" A rather shaky voice came from a panicked Shigure. Trying to pull you to ride with his, but shook his grip off in response.

"I'm sorry Shigure, my duty is to care for you, and I promised your mother." You saw that the enemies were nearing towards the two of you. By taking a last stand, you unsheathed your blade and waited for those bastards to be on the receiving end of your sharpened blade.

"(Y/N)..."

"Don't worry, this was meant to be... Just remember that I'll always love you, may we meet again in a peaceful life." You gave him a final smile before he took off. The enemies appeared to be well equipped and outnumbered you.

You did your best to hold them off, letting Shigure escape for safety, hoping that he'll find help, before all is too late. The battlefield was intense, while you were able to slay many, the odds were still knowingly stacked against you. Soon, you were exhausted and one the lancers stabbed you right at your kidney and violently smacked your at the back of your head, causing you to fall down at the ground. They didn't bother finishing you off, because you seemed to be left for dead.

Bleeding out, unable to move. The last sight was your village rotting away in flames, you slowly closed your eyes and shed one final tear, knowing that you'll never be able to realize if Shigure actually loved you back. With one final word you muttered his name in sorrow, "S-Shigure..."

Your eyes began twitching, as you slowly opened your (E/C) eyes, you realize that you weren't lying down on the dirty ground while bleeding. But instead, you lay straight on a comfortable bed with a bandage wrapped around your head and a surgical stitches where your kidney was stabbed.

_Holy shit! Am I alive? Then where am I?_ You asked yourself. The door slowly creeks, from slowly opening. Just then, a blue haired man arrived and he looked shocked seeing you awake.

"(Y/N)..." Shigure sprints towards by your side and hugs you with his shaky voice.

"(Y/N)! I'm so glad that you're alive! I thought the healers wouldn't be able to save your life!"

"Well~ I am a lot tougher than I look." You let out a small chuckle.

"I was worried that I'd lost you. My mother told me that everyone had been slain back at the village, including YOU! Please don't die on me (Y/N), because I-I... I love you..."

Your heart raced from hearing his confession, and without wasting any time. You pulled him into a deep kiss, giving him a reply that Shigure would definitely love. He laid a top of you from the hug at your bed, he subconsciously shifted his arm and slides it underneath your shirt to get a grip on your humongous breasts. "Mmmmh~ Shigure..." You let out a sexy moan as he fondled with your right chest, squeezing and rubbing them as he pleases. Until Shigure realizes of what he's been doing to your body.

"Oh! I apologize, I don't know what came to me (Y/N)." He lets go of your right breast, but you had other plans. You pulled him into another kiss, this time you invaded his wet cavern. Excitingly swirling your tongue around his while you rubbed his now erect cock through his pants as he lets out a muffled moan inside the kiss.

"Please Shigure, don't stop. I been wanting this for a very long time now." You begged him, Shigure smiles and removed his clothing. Showing off his slim body, although he wasn't muscular as the other guys, you didn't care as you loved him for who he is.

It wasn't fair that he gets to show you all of his glory, so you removed every clothing you had, bathing him in all your bare nakedness, making Shigure horny. Without any hesitation, Shigure unleashed his cock. Not too big, not too small, but just enough to pleasure you as he plunges inside you hard. You hugged him and clawed his back, when he had destroyed your hymen. Blood continued to drip out of your pussy as he hammers your insides making you moan numerous times.

The pleasure was unbelievably fantastic, that you came without even noticing. Exhausted from the orgasm, Shigure continued to fuck you making your moaning louder than before. "W-wait! No, please! Shigure I'm still sensitive down there!" You pleaded as the sensation was too much to handle, Shigure shifts his shaft faster and harder than before. Making your head spin in dizziness while moaning his name loudly. Suddenly you could feel his cock twitching, signaling that he is about to release his seed making you worried. "S-Shigure! Pull out please! You're going to get me PREGNANT!"

Shigure was lost in thoughts as he continued ramming your womb until he came, spewing out so much of his baby juice inside you, guaranteeing that you're definitely pregnant. Both of you were a panting mess, but you were afraid of what he had done. You wanted to make love with Shigure, but have never planned on becoming a mother at such an early age.

"Shigure... I think you definitely got me pregnant..." You said with a worried tone. "I'm sorry (Y/N), but I promise to take care of our child." As he caresses you long (H/C) hair.


	8. Chapter 9

This Fan fiction is now officially declared either completed or discontinued.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
